An Alpha's Heart
by newmoonfan11111
Summary: Scott McCall faced tragedy, and his pack spread out of the town known as Beacon Hills but Scott being the Alpha had no choice to stay, he had a duty to protect the people of his town, but what will happen when a stranger comes stumbling in town looking for the Alphas help? Will Scott's old members come back to help? Will he ever overcome the loss of his first love? An A new threat?


**The Alpha's Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N no copyright intended I do not own Teen Wolf I just own the general plot and my own characters in this story, I have not been able to proof read so I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes, I hope you enjoy and please review or if you have questions please ask away! Again sorry for any errors!**

I fell to my knees as a roar of agony escaped my lips, the love of my life was gone and I did nothing. Tears silently fell down my cheeks as I clutched her body to my chest. What kind of alpha am I? I can't even protect my own pack. I look up as I hear feet approaching and silent tears fall faster as ii look up and meet the eyes of man who just lost the last thing he had to hold onto.

"Mr. Argent I'm so...Sorry…I tried to save her I really did." I sob as I clutch her tighter. He grasps my shoulder tightly as he kneels next to me.

"I know son, it's okay… it's going to be okay." He pulls me close as I sob into his chest.

*****Time Jump three years******

I sighed heavily as I forced myself out of bed, I pulled on my jeans as I made my way to the kitchen to make me some coffee. It's been three years since everything changed, since everything fell apart. After Allison died I went numb and then I was pissed off, they took her away from me, and I could never get her back. I put my feelings aside to take care of my pack and to finally finish what we had started which was to get rid of the evil that had resided in Beacon Hills. We defeated the Oni, but soon after Derek disappeared and we had to track him down in Mexico, only to find him as a teenager, he finally reverted back to his normal self after a few days and going up against the berserkers. After months of searching and innocents lost we finally found the benefactor who was once friends with Peter hale, I don't know the full history but we brought them down and got peter his money back. Kate gained control of her shifts and we made a deal stating that as long as she was good she could stay in beacon hills and live in peace. Peter regained his status as an Alpha when he was passing through Canada and ran across a random pack who challenged him. He now lives a town over and often helps when we need some extra power, we have a good relationship and I would call him a friend, he's helped me out a great deal as well as Derek, now that he gained his status back he's a lot calmer and not power hungry, the help of his daughter Malia, and his mate have calmed him as well. Derek is still around town as well as his sister Cora, I would say he's easily became like a brother to me over the years.

As for Isaac and Chris Argent they have been roaming the world helping those in need, and protecting those who cannot protect themselves. Neither of them could bring themselves to stay after facing another loss as big as Allison. We were able to save Aydin from the Oni attack by forcing his healing to kick and he and Ethan are traveling the world as well. As for Stiles, he took off with his dad, Malia, and Lydia to live with relatives in Colorado so he could have a chance at a semi normal life, he couldn't take being in the middle of the supernatural hole that is beacon hills, he called every month but after the first year it got less and less frequent, I hear he's doing well though as a detective and is now married, I also hear Lydia married Parrish. Everyone is doing well for themselves, they have moved on. Me I'm just existing for now doing what I can to get by. I have a large pack but only a few stick close to home or visit frequently, but I have changed as well, people say I'm a lot harder around the edges, I know longer hesitate to take a life that threatens my pack or family I take care of my own. I have won multiple battles over the years, taken down great alphas, and have earned the title of the greatest Alpha and the most feared, I can be harsh at times, but I still treat my pack as a family. My pack all lives in the same apartment building built by me, to pay the bills I graduated a year earlier and went to school to be a contractor, I now own several buildings throughout beacon hills and the surrounding areas. Even the ones who travel have a room waiting on them in case they return. It constantly feels like something is missing when my pack is so wide spread, even though we aren't as close as we used to be they are still my family, my pack, even if they left me behind.

I miss my pack, but they have their own lives, and I won't interfere, they weren't happy here, I can't blame them for leaving, I would have if I could but someone had to stay and protect the town and that fell to me, I also work closely with police department and Deaton at the Veterinary practice. I also took some medical classes and I'm a part time paramedic, it allows me access to medicines we might need in case one of us is injured. Including the original scattered members which totals to 13, I have six new members who stay in the apartment complex with me, including myself my members come to a pack of 20 which does not include the various allies that I have made over the years.

A knock on the door brings me out of the past, who could that be, my pack doesn't even wake before dawn. I move towards the door and as I open it I barely have time to catch the figure who falls through.

"Help me please." The figure whispers as I place him on my couch. His heart was erratic, his breathing shallow, I lay him on his side, he reeked of blood, and anxiety and fear, he was running from someone or something, he had three bullets in his side, most likely wolfsbane, he's a young werewolf, probably no more than sixteen, not even turned a year. My Brows melted together in concern.

"Hold on kid, I'll get'em out, it's going to hurt, I need you to try and slow your breathing, just in an out real nice, there you go, and I'll be right back okay?" I made sure he was breathing better before I got up and rushed to the bathroom to get a towel and dish to put the bullets in. I make my way back into the living room and kneel before the boy and tear what left of his shirt and force my claws to extend so I can cut through the flesh and grab the bullets.

"Take a deep breathe." I dig my claws in and grab the first one, he lets out a blood curling scream, I can hear the running feet of my pack as they were alerted by the boys screams. Before they could enter I give them a command to stay in the hall. After a few second the bullets were out and he could finally catch his breathe. He struggled to sit up before I pushed him back down. "Rest now kid, we will talk when you wake." He gave a slight nod of his head before closing his blue eyes and falling asleep. "You may enter quietly." I command softly so as not to awaken the young boy. My Beta John was the first to come through and take a stand next to me, he looked me over to make sure nothing was wrong, I grasped his shoulder and nodded my head at him in reassurance. His wife Amy was next, and then Kevin and Amanda, and then Sarah and Lindsey. I walked to the kitchen making sure the boy was always in my sight before I offered them coffee after I washed my hands of course. They set at the bar in the kitchen and looked at me expectantly.

"I got a knock on my door and when I opened it the kid fell through, he had three wolfsbane bullets lodged in his side, he has obviously been running for a long time, he reeked of fear and anxiety, he's covered in dirt and brush, I don't think he's slept or fed in days, and he hasn't showered in months. When he wakes we will know more until then we will go on as normal. I will take the next two days off to look after him and make sure he's looked after. We should look around and make sure whoever is chasing him does not find him until we know more." I finish as I take my cup and walk back into the living room and take a seat by the head of the couch. I'm not sure why but I feel very protective of him like he's family. They come and take up spots around the room, I smile softly to myself, and they really are a good pack.

"John why don't you call Deaton as him to come over, Sarah could you order enough pizza for everyone and a few extra for the boy, he will ravenous with hunger when he wakes." I ask while looking to each of them, they both nod before leaving the room to do as I requested. "Why don't the rest of you go back to your apartments until Deaton gets here, I'll call for you when he shows signs of waking up. As they went to protest I flashed my eyes and let out a soft growl to show it wasn't a request. They left quietly and I sighed before getting up and pulling on a shirt and pulling on some boots. I picked up my phone before dialing my office to let them know I wouldn't be able to come in for the next two days. I looked around my apartment, it was spacious and modern yet homey at the same time, and the kitchen held brand new appliances and the living room held all black Italian furniture with a wide screen TV. It was a three bedroom apartment that held my office and an extra bedroom. That also held a few weights when I didn't want to go down to the basement with the rest of the pack to work out. I had a stereo system linked throughout my apartment. The master bedroom was spacious and held a California size bed with black silk sheets and blood red cover, there was dark hardwood floors through the apartment and a walk in rain shower in the bathroom. I step in the bathroom and take a look at myself in the mirror. I no longer say innocent naivety as I used to but a hard gaze that didn't give way to any emotion unless I brought down the walls I had built over the years. I had lost a lot but I had gained new friends and allies along the way that helped keep the anguish at bay, I wasn't as social as I used to be. I still cared but I now know I can't save everyone and that death is a part of this life, a part of my life.

I must have been lost in thought longer than I thought because the next thing I know I hear the boy's heart beat starting to pick up. I make my way back into the living room but not before I let out a high pitched sound that only my pack would recognize. I could hear their footsteps come closer immediately. I stand in front of the couch as my pack and Deaton make their way in. I nod at Deaton to let him know I am thankful for him coming. The boy's heart gets higher before he jumps up with wild eyes, as he looks around frantically, he jumps slightly as put my hand on his shoulder.

"Your safe kid, no harm will come to you here." I say and he instantly relaxes under my gaze. My pack makes their way in to get comfortable. He looks at them nervously before shifting his eyes downward. "What's your name kid?" I ask gently.

"Kasey Bedford." He whispers out.

"My name is Scott McCall, I'm the Alpha here, this guy next to me is john my beta, his wife Amy, then those two cuddled up on the couch is Sarah and Lindsey, and then Kevin and Amanda and last but not least is Deaton he's the local vet and emissary. Now why don't you tell me who shot you Kasey and why?" I asked firmly.

"I came from Salem, Massachusetts, I'm sixteen and my family was murdered by this pack of wolves, the leader kept me and turned me said he didn't want to waste potential, but they weren't normal, they were harsh and treated people poorly, especially their women, they rapped and beat them, they told me to be a full member of the pack I had to rape one of them, and they locked me in a room with another girl. But I couldn't do it, so I ran and they have been chasing me ever since, they have a few hunter that joined their ranks they said they live by their own code, they caught up to me a few miles outside California, I had heard rumors about the McCall pack and hoped that you might help me, but I would understand if you sent me a way. "He finishes with his head down before he looks up and meets my eyes, "I do not wish to bring you harm." He whispers as he looks away. I lift his chin to meet my eyes.

"You are not weak kid, you are strong, and you are very brave, and we welcome you into our pack, into our family, we give you protection from those who seek to give you harm, we will teach you the meaning of a true pack, we will teach you defense and offense and we will give you love and a place to call home" I say in my alpha tone, leaving no room for argument. "I just have one last question before I send you to get cleaned up, how many were in this pack?" I ask with a slight head tilt.

"There was at least 20 wolves and maybe 30 hunters on his side, not all are willing but they know no other way." He said quietly.

"Okay why don't you take a shower I should have some old clothes that should fit you just fine. The bathroom is the second door on the right going down the hallway." I say giving him a nod so he knows he can get up and leave. As soon as he disappears down the hall way I feel my fangs extend and my eyes flash red as a growl makes its way through my clenched teeth, I can feel blood run through my fingertips due to my extended claws. I slowly turn to face my pack. "How can any alpha treat their pack with such disgrace and disrespect? Pack should be a family, supposed to be a home for its members." I growl out lowly, so Kasey can't hear me from the shower. John moves closer to me and rest his hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay boss, they won't touch him here." He says strongly, I nod my head at him before heading to my room and searching for something the book could wear, I've grown since my teenage years so nothing I wear now would fit him but I grab him some old jeans and a warn band shirt. I was now bigger than Derek in muscles and taller in height, my hair was cropped short and I had a few more tattoos than I used to. I left the clothes in a pile outside the bathroom door, before heading back into the living room.

"What time should the pizza be here?" I ask, it's now going on noon and I'm past starving. My stomach growls in agreement causing the rest to chuckle at me and causes a slight blush to appear on my cheeks.

"About half an hour boss." John says with a laugh.

"So Deaton how's that coyote that came in yesterday?" I ask concerned, the poor animal got caught in an animal trap set by some hunter. It never fails to remind me of Malia.

"A little uneasy now that you're gone, but her wounds seem to be coming together nicely." He says coming to take a seat next to me. "So what are you going to do about this other pack?" he asks kindly.

"I'm glad she's doing better, and as for the pack, I will warn them and if they do not leave, I will offer those who want to leave sanctuary and destroy those who stand against me. No one should have to live under this scumbags rule. I might call on the Calaveras due to the hunters involved and maybe peter and his pack, but we have taken on larger packs." I state trying to form a plan in my head. After a few minutes I hear the shower cut off and the bathroom door open and shut. I hope he feels a little better now that he was clean, I get up and go the kitchen and get out the clippers and set up a chair, as soon as he's out of the bathroom he comes down the hall.

"You look a lot better, how do you feel about a haircut?" I ask as I look at his shaggy blond hair that dangled in his eyes. He nodded eagerly and set down in the chair, I grabbed a towel and put around his neck. He jumps slightly as I turn on the clippers, the buzzing of the clippers is relaxing as I start to shave his head like mine. Five minutes later the pizza arrived and his hair was finished. He looked a lot cleaner and he seemed to be more relaxed and comfortable now that he was clean and shaven. The pack each claimed a pizza for themselves while Deaton claimed one before we could get our hands on it. Kasey seemed hesitant to grab one. "its okay Kasey don't be shy, go ahead and dig in." I tell him gently and he immediately digs into the pizza causing everyone to chuckle.

Twenty minutes later all the pizza was gone and everyone was satisfied. "Kasey we will talk more about this other pack later on but for now I want to go over your place here in this pack, okay?" at his nod I continue, "Now since you are only sixteen you will have to go to school, that will be your main focus for now, I don't want you worrying about anything else, you're a kid and you should act like one. You will also have to attend training sessions with the rest of us, so that way you can always be prepared.


End file.
